


I need it now

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kissing, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine has grown impatient about being separated from Alistair.  There's really no plot with this.  Just hot, heavy, and so much yes please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need it now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> A prompt sent by a fellow writer. I've been dealing with writer's block, and this seems to help.

Self-control vanished the moment they were alone in the hall.  Alistair pressed her against the wall, cornering him as he deepened the kiss.  Her lips were hot on his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, reaching up on her toes for leverage.  Taking the hint Alistair lifted her and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.  Hands under her ass she still managed to grind against him, eliciting a pleasing moan when she felt his erect press through the layers of fabric separating them.

Pulling away from the kiss only momentarily, breathless, Alistair whispered against her lips, “your room or mine?”

“I don’t care if it’s just a closet.  I need you to fuck me, and fuck me hard.”  She took his lower lip into her mouth, nipping before releasing it.

“You room is closer.”  He set set her down, reluctantly, back to the floor.  

They barely made it through the door before stripping each other free of their clothes.  Alistair’s knees hit the mattress, forcing him to sit.  Taking one of her Jasmine’s now bare breasts into his mouth, he used the other to aid her to climbing onto his lap.  He took in as much of her breast as he could, filling his mouth and pulling back, digging his teeth in and dragging them along the warm soft skin.  With her now straddling him, resting on her knees he grabbed her bottom and squeezed, hard.  Her moans filled the room.  

“Lean back.  Now.”  Jasmine pushed him gently, forcing him to release her breast.  She stood up and backed away, parting his legs with her body as she knelt in front of him.

Requiring no encouragement he fell back on to the bed.  It was rare that she took control in the bedroom, and he wasn’t about to protest.  Especially when her mouth slid down his cock, warm and wet.  “Oh, Maker.”  One hand held it in place, the holding her braid in place over a shoulder.  Her head bobbed slowly, wetting his cock and her hand, sliding it up the length of him, twisting as she came back down.  “Fuuuuck...”  She took in more of him, swirling her tongue around the underside of his cock, pressing him hard against the roof of his mouth.  

His breath quickened, low moans and cursing from pleasure as he got closer.  She sped up, easily recognizing the signs.  Jasmine took in as much of him as she could and began humming.  His hips bucked, hands twisting in the blanket above his head.  She twisted her head and hand now, back and forth, up and down.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.“  He could feel the back of her throat as he spilled.  Her tongue pressed hard against him as she swallowed.  “I will never tire of your mouth.”  Alistair’s voice was weak, but the grin on his face was not.  

“I certainly hope not.  Do you think yours still works?”  Jasmine crawled over his sweat slick body, her eyes dark with want.

With little warning Alistair took hold of her before flipping her on back.  Laying over her he kissed her softly, “always.”  He ran a hand down her body, large and rough against her soft skin, and his mouth followed soon after, kissing from her ear and along her neck.  He slid his hand over her sex, hot and slick, ready for him.  His gentle nibbles became firmer the further down his mouth moved.  He pushed two fingers inside her as he bit firmly on the flesh where her neck met her shoulder.  

Jasmine’s back arched off the bed as her body shook.  “Alistair!  Ohhh...” 

He could feel her climax pulse around his fingers, and licked the now darkening spot.  Her legs clamped tightly around his hand as she rode out her high.  His mouth moved lower, leaving a trail of marks in his wake.  With care he removed his hand from between her thighs.  “Look at me.”  His firm voice brought Jasmine out her fog.  He sucked his fingers clean of her, slowly, savoring the taste he had been deprive of for too long.  “You’ll be wanting to wear something to cover your neck.”

“Alistair, if you don’t fuck me soon you’ll be the one with marks too high to hide.” 

Sitting back, “is that a threat, my dear?”

“I don’t make threats.”  She sat up on her elbows, eyes trailing down his body.  Smirking, “there is something to be said about Warden stamina, love.”

“Indeed.”  His cock stood at full attention.  Bending at the waist he took her head in his hands, kissing her firmly on her mouth before moving to her ear.  Breath hot on her skin, “look behind you.”  Sitting back again he watched her twist to see.  Standing on the other side of the bed was a full length mirror.  

Without hesitation Jasmine grabbed the large decorative pillows on the bed as she turned over.  On her knees she placed the pillows beneath her stomach and hips.  

Gripping her hips firmly in his large hands Alistair slowly slid inside her, inch by glorious inch, before pulling back and sliding further in.  With each slow thrust he moved deeper.  Her voice filled the room, loud and without inhibition.  Resting her head on her arms, hips high and angled, he hit that spot inside her, making her tremble with pleasure.

“Faster, Alistair.  Fuck me!”  

He picked up the pace, watching their reflection in the mirror.  The light from the windows reflected off his wet skin, his hair in disarray.  He could see her face, eyes closed, mouth open, her hands twisting into the blanket.  “Look. At. The. Mirror.”  He thrust harder now, the slap of flesh against flesh mixed with the pitched breathing and cries.  

She obeyed and he sped up.  His fingers dug hard into her skin, and he knew there would be marks later.  She tried to move with him, add more friction, but he held firm.  He would draw this out.  If they weren’t heard before they would certainly be known now.

Jasmine’s climax hit her again, hard.  Her voice went silent as she tried to breath, head bent forward, eyes closed.  He could feel her wetness against his balls, against her thighs.  With effort he held back his own release, thrusting hard enough to leave her unable to sit comfortably later.  

Rotating his hips up just enough she all but screamed with pleasure.  “Yes!  Yes!  Oh, Maker, yes, right there!”  Sweat dripped down her back, pooling at her neck and into her hair, now clinging to her skin.  “Alistair!  Oh, oh, yes, oh, right-”  She couldn’t finish as she was hit with another orgasm.

It was too much for him.  The way they looked in mirror, the feeling of her pulsing around his cock, he couldn’t hold back any longer.  His thrust became erratic, the rhythm lost, as he spilled inside her.  His blunt nails dug deep into her flesh as a hard growl sounded from him.  

With great care he slid free of her, moving her on her side and shoving the pillows away.  She was visibly shaking, the sunlight reflecting off her skin, eyes closed.  Laying beside her, Alistair kissed her nose, eyelids, forehead, and then her lips.  

“Fucked to your satisfaction?”  He couldn’t help but laugh when she smiled and nodded.      

 


End file.
